A Feast for Crows Coaster
A Feast for Crows Coaster is a steel enclosed launched storytelling roller coaster based on the A Song for Ice and Fire book called A Feast for Crows. Ride Experience Exterior Queue Pre-Show Interior Queue to Prologue in Oldtown Prologue in Oldtown Pate, a young apprentice at the Citadel in Oldtown, is studying to become a maester, a member of an ancient order of scholar-healers. He has stolen an important key to a depository of books and records at the request of a stranger in exchange for a reward; after turning over the key and receiving the, he dies abruptly from poison. Interior Queue to King's Landing King's Landing Following the death of Cersei's father Tywin, the late Hand of the King, Cersei's regency is marked by rampant cronyism, and her councils are staffed with incompetent loyalists and unreliable flatterers. She disregards advice from her uncle Kevan and her brother Jaime, alienating them both. Making matters worse is Cersei's increasing distrust of the powerful Tyrells, whose alliance is essential to the stability of the Lannister regime—particularly Tommen's fiancée Margaery Tyrell, whom Cersei believes to be the subject of a prophecy about a "younger, more beautiful queen" who will take away all that Cersei holds dear. Her incompetent management raises the kingdom's to the Iron Bank of Braavos and the Faith of the Seven. The Iron Bank refuses to grant new and demands immediate repayment, nearly crippling the economy of Westeros. To settle the crown's debts to the Faith, Cersei permits the restoration of that religion's military order, the Faith Militant, ignoring the danger to her own power. A scheme to falsely have the Faith put Margaery on trial for adultery backfires when the religious leadership imprisons Cersei herself on similar (correct) charges. Interior Queue to Riverlands Riverlands Cersei dispatches Jaime to the Riverlands to put down the remnants of the late Robb Stark's rebellion. He negotiates with Robb's great-uncle Brynden “the Blackfish” Tully to surrender the castle of Riverrun in exchange for his nephew Edmure‘s life. Though the siege ends bloodlessly, Brynden escapes. Jaime then receives word that Cersei, who has been arrested by the Faith, wants him to defend her in a trial by combat, but Jaime ignores her message and abandons her to her fate. Brienne's quest leads her all over the Riverlands, where she witnesses the devastation caused by the war. She acquires as traveling companions Podrick Payne, former squire to Jaime's brother Tyrion, and Ser Hyle Hunt, a knight who had once mocked her ugliness. Eventually, she is captured by the Brotherhood Without Banners, an order that was once devoted to protecting the smallfolk of the Riverlands but is now commanded by the undead Catelyn Stark—Robb's mother, murdered with him but magically resurrected and set on vengeance. Catelyn, who has taken the name Lady Stoneheart, sentences Brienne to death for consorting with the Lannisters but offers to let her live if she agrees to kill Jaime. Interior Queue to The Vale The Vale In the remote castle of the Eyrie, Sansa poses as Littlefinger’s daughter Alayne, befriending young Lord Robert Arryn, managing the household, and receiving informal training in politics. During this time, Littlefinger appears to be carefully manipulating Robert's bannermen and securing control of the Protectorship of the Vale. He eventually reveals that he plans to betroth Sansa to Harrold Hardyng, the next in line to Robert's title; when the sickly Robert dies, Littlefinger intends to reveal Sansa's identity and claim her family stronghold of Winterfell in her name. Interior Queue to Iron Islands Iron Islands On the Iron Islands, the rebellious realm of House Greyjoy, the late Balon Greyjoy's eldest surviving brother Euron returns from exile to claim the throne. To prevent this, his younger brother Aeron, a priest, calls a Kingsmoot to select Balon's successor. Though Euron's claim is contested by his other brother Victarion and Balon's daughter Asha, eventually Euron is chosen as king for his promise to control dragons with an enchanted horn he possesses. The fleet of the Ironborn captures the Shield Islands, threatening House Tyrell's at Highgarden. Euron sends Victarion east to woo Daenerys Targaryen on his behalf, to thus gain a claim to the Iron Throne by marrying the daughter of a past king; but Victarion decides to woo her for himself instead. Interior Queue to Dorne Dorne In the southern region of Dorne, Prince Doran Martell is confronted by three of his brother Oberyn's bastard daughters, who want vengeance for the death of their father, who was killed defending Tyrion Lannister from a false charge of murder. Because they are inciting the commonfolk, Doran has them imprisoned in the palace. A bold attempt by Doran's daughter Arianne to crown Tommen's sister Myrcella as the queen of Westeros is thwarted. In the confusion, one of Arianne's co-conspirators, Ser Gerold "Darkstar" Dayne, attempts to kill Myrcella; she survives but her face is scarred, and a knight of Tommen's Kingsguard is killed. This strains the new Dornish alliance with the Lannisters and the Iron Throne. To his daughter, Doran reveals that her brother Quentyn has gone east to bring back "Fire and Blood" through an alliance with Daenerys. Interior Queue to Braavos Braavos Arriving in Braavos, Arya Stark finds her way to the House of Black and White, a temple associated with the assassins known as the Faceless Men. As a novice there, Arya is taught to abandon her identity and pose as an anonymous girl called "Cat of the Canals", but her true identity asserts itself in the form of wolf dreams. Jon Snow has ordered Night's Watch steward Samwell Tarly to sail to the Citadel in Oldtown, to research the hostile creatures known as the Others and become a maester. Sam is accompanied by the aging Maester Aemon, the wildling girl Gilly, Gilly's newborn baby, and Dareon, another Night's Watch member. After the voyage is underway, Sam realizes that the child is actually the son of the wildling leader Mance Rayder, swapped with Gilly's son for his protection. Aemon becomes sick and the party waits in Braavos for his health to improve. After learning that Daenerys Targaryen possesses dragons, Aemon concludes that she is destined to fulfill a prophecy. Shortly after the party leaves Braavos (without Dareon), Aemon dies at the age of 102. Arya chances to meet Dareon and executes him as a deserter from the Night's Watch. The Faceless Men punish her for this unauthorized killing by feeding her a potion that causes blindness. At the end of the novel, Samwell arrives at the Citadel to begin his training. He meets the archmaester Marwyn, who tells him the maesters are plotting against magic and leaves to find Daenerys. Samwell also encounters a fellow apprentice who introduces himself as Pate, connecting the prologue to the narrative. Post-Show Category:Launched Roller Coaster Category:Rollercoasters Category:Roller Coasters Category:Dark rides Category:Dark Rides Category:Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:A Song for Ice and Fire Category:Rides